


Sass Attack

by ErinisMagic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sass, idk man i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/pseuds/ErinisMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Ninth Doctor met Donna Noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sass Attack

The Doctor lounged on a park bench, warm sun pleasantly heating his black leather jacket. The constant babble of human chatter swelled and faded around him as groups of tourists moved through the park. He was perfectly content just sitting there, listening to it, until he heard a noise that was most definitely _not_ human.

He jumped to his feet as a familiar blue spaceship began to materialize before him. He spun around to check that his TARDIS was still where he had parked it, before facing the old, wooden doors, pushing them open as usual, regardless of the sign telling him to pull.

The inside of the TARDIS had changed again, not orange and gold anymore, and it had gotten rid of those odd, curving structures. He was greeted by someone he could only assume was a future version of himself in a trench coat.

“Doctor! You made it! Brilliant!”

“Oh! Hello,” said another in a bow tie, poking his head out from around the console.

“So you're my replacements, then? Fantastic,” the Doctor said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Doctor in the trench coat huffed. “Well, there's no need to be like that,” he said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but let it go. “So,” he said, “crossing my own timeline. I'm guessing something important's going on.”

“Yes!” said the Doctor in the bow tie. “Well, no. Yes and no. Yes, but we're taking care of it. Mostly.”

The Doctor looked to the one in the trench coat, eyebrow arched to show that he was asking for a better explanation. The one in the bow tie obviously wasn't making any sense. Was that seriously what he was going to become?

“We just need you to check on someone for us,” he said.

“Check on them yourself!”

“We can't,” the one in the bow tie cut in.

“And why not?”

The one in the trench coat sighed sadly. “First 48 hours of my regeneration cycle,” he explained, “I got my hand cut off. I kept it in a jar, and the next time I started to regenerate, I transferred my energy to it. I'm not entirely sure of the circumstances, but a second me ended up rowing from it, and my companion at the time, Donna,ended up getting the mind of a Time Lord. It was killing her, so I had to wipe her memory. She can't see me again, because she might remember.”

“And him?” the Doctor asked, nodding to the one in the bow tie.

“If I say something, anything, to remind her of the places we've been, adventures we've had, she'll die. And I can't let that happen.”

“You're the only one here who hasn't known her, yet. You have to.”

The Doctor stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, before saying “Fine. I'll do it.”

“Wonderful!” said the one in the bow tie, smiling as he moved around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers as they dematerialized. “We'll drop you off a little ways off from her house, so she won't hear us materialize. After that, all you need to do is pop in and make sure she's getting on alright.”

The Doctor felt the TARDIS materialize and made his way over to the door. “Donna, you said her name was?”

“Yes,” said the one in the trench coat. “Donna Noble. Ginger, very sassy. You'll like her. Be back in an hour!” With that, the Doctor was pushed out of the door, and the TARDIS disappeared again.

“Fantastic,” the Doctor grumbled after it was out of sight. “Real mature!” he called after them. “You better come back!”

“Sorry,” a voice sounded from behind him,” but are you yelling at thin air?”

He turned to look at whoever was talking to him. “So what if I am?” he shot back at the red haired woman, a bit surprised he had found her that fast.

The woman laughed, and the Doctor found himself laughing with her. “Donna,” she introduced herself once she regained her composure.

“John.” The Doctor assumed that his future self would still be using the alias of John Smith from time to time, but he hoped that Donna would just accept it as a common name. Lucky for him, she did.

Conversation came easy after that. The two of them sassed back and forth as they walked around the neighborhood. Many of the neighbors smirked as Donna's familiar “Oi! Watch it!” was countered with an unfamiliar “You watch it!”

After the Doctor and Donna said their goodbyes, he started walking around the corner and back up the street to where the other two Doctor's had dropped him off just as the sound of the TARDIS's materialization began to drift seemingly out of nowhere, the faint outline of his ship fading in and out of sight. When the blue box finally became solid in front of him, he pushed the doors open, stepping back into the bigger inside of his spaceship. The other two Doctors looked rather disheveled, and he began to wonder what exactly it was that they had been doing. Whatever it was, it was important enough to cross his own timeline and, apparently, it was rather hard work.

“So,” said the Doctor in the trench coat, hair sticking up madly, glasses askew, and out of breath, “how's Donna?”

The Doctor smiled. “Fantastic.”


End file.
